harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unidentified Hogwarts employees/Archive 1
Archived discussions In which scene, and why is the section titled ´Ministry of magic and name?--Rodolphus 11:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 14:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Unless a source is presented, the information shall not be included in the article. And what does this have to do with the Ministry of Magic, exactly? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Why would the director be reminding an extra who their character is? Sounds phony beloney to me. Or maybe you just misheard. Jayden Matthews 16:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's most likely fanon, but it wouldn´t be the first time a character is not naned in the film itself, but later. Sinistra and Vector were first identified in Lego Harry Potter. Maybe he'll be in a future video game.--Rodolphus 17:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) }} asian? In Britiain, we call people Asian when they are from India and other such places. Chinese people, like this witch here, would be called Oriental. It is more of an American thing to call Chinese/Japanese people Asian. 16:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) }} }} }} Maybe, He looks similar, heads a different shape thought.Emrabt 19:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Because of the discription in the book I think it could be that he played Wilkie Twycross, the Ministry of Magic Apparition Instructor in HBP. What do you think? Harry granger 19:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Twycross did not attend the Welcoming Feast. He is introduced later, in the Apparition class.-- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 22:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Character in other films? Our article on Neil Findlater states that he plays a Wizengamot member in OP and a Death Eater in DH. Should we consider them the same characters? We also consider two Death Eaters from OP to be Macnair and Dolohow, though they are identified in other films.--Rodolphus 16:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 16:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) }} }} :I doubt that this is Quirrell as Quirrell can be seen sitting next to Snape in the same scene, wearing a different costume. -Smonocco 11:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) }} :No concrete, verifiable evidence, no action taken. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I guess I'll go evidence hunting :D --Zannabanna (talk) 00:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Evidence: *'They have the same pointy noses and skin color.' *'Aurora's hair is braided, and this unidentified female's hair is also braided.' *'Aurora appeared in the first film with The Oriental Female Employee. Some of the crew announced they wanted to bring everything back. Well they brought back the Oriental Employee in the scene this "Unidentified" female appears in. They obviously brought them back from the first film to be in this scene together.' *'In Behind the Scenes of this page it says this wizard can be either Aurora Sinistra or Septima Vector. I don't even have to think about that. It's obviously Aurora. Septima is known for her red hat, and this one doesn't even have the same hair color or skin color as Septima.' This is obviously Aurora Sinistra :D --Zannabanna (talk) 15:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, no. By "evidence", Seth means find a reliable source that says that the actress who played this extra is credited as Sinistra, or at the very least is the same actress who played her in the first film. I don't think we could ever say with enough certainty to list her as the same person based of physical similarity alone. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::How do we know that Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner appears in the last film. It doesn't look like her exactly. A lot of unidentified teachers have been put as appearing in sevreal films because they have the same hair, etc. There is no evidence of who even plays those unidentified extras either. --Zannabanna (talk) 16:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with you completely. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::There are numerous more. About every unidentified teacher is credited to have appeared in more than 1 film and they aren't the same extra but I'm sure the same character. Who else could this wizard be besides Aurora? I'm pretty sure this is Aurora Sinistra! ;D --Zannabanna (talk) 16:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::We've seen characters have complete make-overs and, in some cases, complete redresses of their physical features (i.e. Lavender Brown, Filius Flitwick). Physical evidence is, by itself, too weak an argument to support any claim of this sort because of this. Besides, just because there are other background characters whose articles claim they were played by the same person in Deathly Hallows: Part 2, that doesn't make it fact unless there are other external sources to support it. If those articles are mistaken, we ought to correct them, not to pollute other articles with potential misinformation. :::::On the other hand, when you use the "Who else could this wizard be besides Aurora?" argument, you are forgetting that Hogwarts has a large faculty and, one can presume, a just as large body of non-teaching staff (judging by the films). Why could she be? A teacher we don't know; a redress of a previouly seen teacher (á la Flitwick); an assistant caretaker; a school secretary; a member of the Board of Governors; the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions; and I could go on, and on, and on. :::::One last little counterargument: "Some of the crew announced they wanted to bring everything back." Alright. I'll accept that as long as you give me a source for that statement, and point me out where, for instance, Zoë Wanamaker starred as a Rolanda Hooch or John Cleese as Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington in Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Evidently not everything was thrown into the film, so why must we presume the extras were? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) }}